Someone I was supposed to meet long time ago
by Kathrin656
Summary: (Sorry I'm not very good with summaries) Krad started acting strangely ever since he and Satoshi separated. Niwas' try to help but even they don't know what's going on. They have no idea how shocked they will be when they find out what's wrong with angelic-looking demon. KradXOC.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: (Sorry I'm not very good with summaries) Krad started acting strangely ever since he and Satoshi separated. Niwas' try to help but even they don't know what's going on. They have no idea how shocked they will be when they find out what's wrong with angelic-looking demon. KradXOC.

I know that a lot of people hate characterXOC stories but this thing has been in my mind for a while now and I won't be able to rest until I write it down.

"Normal talk :P"

'Thoughts-Daisuke/Satoshi talking to Dark/Krad'

_'Dark/Krad talking to Daisuke/Satoshi and their thoughts'_

_dreams, visions, etc..._

* * *

_"Wake up." The female voice called. "Wake up sleepy head." It repeated and chuckled. "Come on You can't stay asleep forever. Wake up!"_

Krad suddenly opened his eyes and sat up._ 'What was that? No even better question-Who was that?'_ Krad looked around himself. He was sitting on Satoshis' bed and Satoshi was...Right next to him?! Krad blinked and rubbed his eyes._ 'What? No that's impossible, am I still dreaming?'_ He looked over at his tamer. Slowly he moved his hand closer to him and poked his shoulder. _'Nope he's real. But how?'_

Satoshi shifted and blinked. 'HUH?!' He stared at his curse. Satoshi blinked and rubbed his eyes then looked at Krad again. 'no, no, no, no...'

"Yes." Krad grinned at him. Satoshi grabbed his pillow and tossed it at Krad in panic.

Krad fell off the bed as pillow collided with his face. (Sitting on edge of a bed is bad idea if there's possibility that the person next to you is going to hit you with something) "What are you doing?!" He yelled at his tamer and climbed up on the bed again. He puled up the pillow and handed it to Satoshi who looked at it then at Krad. Satoshi yelled, jumped out of the bed and ran into the hallway locking doors behind him. "Huh?" Krad cocked his head to the side.

* * *

Satoshi quickly started tipping in Niwas' phone number. "Come on, answer, answer, answer!"

"Hello?" Came Daisukes' voice.

"Daisuke I need help!" Satoshi panicked, which was very unusual for him but who wouldn't panic if there was a demon in their house?

"Satoshi?! What's wr-"

Before Daisuke could finish his sentence, Krad snatched the phone from Satoshis' hand and hung up. "Who was that?" He asked.

Satoshi stared at him in horror. He never saw suicide as a solution however now when he though about it- He ran around Krad into the kitchen and grabbed the first knife that came into his view.

Satoshi moved the knife over to his neck. Krad snatched it from his hands before he was able to do anything. "What are you doing?!" Krad asked him. Satoshi started backing away from his curse 'I'm doomed' He though. He was about to turn around and run but Krad grabed his hand and pulled him back. "Calm down, Satoshi-sama." Krad stared at Satoshi who looked like he was going to pass away. Krad sighed. "If you think I'm going to try to kill you you're wrong. I now have my own body but it seems I won't be able to stay this way for long, I can feel my magic slowly fading, I can probably stay like this for two days or so then I have to merge with you again or who knows what could happen. In other words I still need you so killing you is out of the question so calm down!"

Satoshi stared at Krad nodding. He took a deep breath 'Okay so I'm safe...for now.' He watched as Krad turned around and went over to the fridge. "How did you menage to separate from me?" He asked him.

"I don't know, I just woke up and I saw you next to me. I was going to ask you about it but you threw a pillow at me and ran off." Krad took a bottle of milk from the fridge and closed it. "Do you know what could have caused this?" He asked.

Satoshi shook his head. "I don't know, maybe Dark has something to do with it." 'I'm sooo going to kill him if he does.' He though.

"Hmm..." Krad nodded and opened the bottle.

"What are you doing?" Satoshi asked him.

Krad took a sip of milk and answered. "I too get energy from food like you humans do but unlike humans I can get energy from you as well." He answered. "Hmm...This tastes better than I though."

Satoshi stared at him. 'I'm doomed.' He though-again.

Suddenly the front door swung open and Dark flew through the hallway into the kitchen tackling Krad and pinning him on the floor. "What the-? Why are you-?" Krad stared at his other half._ 'Wait a sec-'_ He remembered Satoshis' phone call. _'Oh no he didn't'_ "Satoshi-sama! You called Niwas'?!"

"Yes he did!" Dark ansvered his question. "What's going on Krad, how were you able to separate from creep?!" He asked him.

"I have a name you know!" Satoshi said annoyed.

Dark ignored him. "I don't know! Now get off!" Krad tried to throw Dark off but thief was stronger than him when it came to hand to hand combat.

"Let you go?! So you can kill us?! No thanks!" Dark yelled.

"I can't use my magic while in this form, Dark, I'm not stupid, who knows what could happen if I end up without magic while being separated from Satoshi-sama!" Krad tried to pry him off again.

Dark though about what his other half said for a bit. He slowly let go of Krad and got up. Krad got up as well and dusted himself off. Good thing that he left the bottle on the table it would be a really big mess right now if he hadn't. "So I take it that you don't know anything about this yourself?" He asked.

"If I knew anything about this I wouldn't be surprised to see you two separated!" Dark yelled at him.

Krad shrugged and walked over to Satoshi. "Satoishi-sama, have you ever read about anything like this in one of your books?" He asked his tamer.

Satoshi though about it for a bit then shook his head. "Why are you so interested in this, Krad?" Dark glared at him.

Krad shruged. "I just want to know more about what happened to cause us to separate."

"Satoshi, Daisuke thinks that Niwas' will be able to find something about this and he asked if you would like to come to our house and help us search." Dark said.

Satoshi nodded and went to get his jacket, it was November and the last thing he needed was getting a cold.

Dark looked at his other half. "What?" Krad asked him. "You aren't expecting me to come with you too are you?" Dark nodded. "Why?"

"Because its a bad idea to let you out of our sight." Krad stared at him then sighed.

* * *

Ever since Dark left Emiko has been racing back and forth in the living room. "Calm down I'm sure boys will be fine." Kosuke desperately tried to calm her down. They heard a knock on the door and Emiko rushed to open them.

Dark waved at her when she opened the door and walked inside. "Emiko we need help."

Emiko blinked. "huh? What do you mean? Did something bad happen?!" She asked worried.

"Well..." Dark pointed at Krad and Satoshi waiting outside. "We need help figuring out how that happened."

Emiko stared at Satoshi for a while and smiled. "Please come inside." Then she glared at Krad. "You stay out of my house!" She yelled and slammed the door shut.

Dark waited until she disappeared in the living room then he opened the door and said. "Guess you'll have to stay here in cold." Krad glared at him.

Kosuke came from the living room and offered to watch over the demon while others try to find something that could explain why Satoshi and Krad separated. He closed the door behind himself and sat on a brench next to the door. He offered Krad to sit next to him. Krad just gave him a questioning look and turned around. "White wings, do you know what could have caused you and Satoshi to separate?" He asked. Krad glanced over his shoulder at Niwa then looked away again. "You haven't felt anything weird or unusual past few days?" Kosuke tried again.

Krad continued to stare in front of himself thinking. There was that strange dream but how could that have anything to do with him and Satoshi separating._ 'No that can't be it.' _He though.

Kosuke tried to start a conversation a few more times but Krad just keept ignoring him. He sighed and gave up, if the demon wanted to be in uncomfortable silence so be it.

Few hours have passed when Emiko opened the door and said that they haven't found anything so far. She too asked Krad some questions and got the same answer as Kosuke.

Satoshi tried next, he asked Emiko and Kosuke to leave him alone with Krad for a bit, obviously his curse didn't want to say a word when Niwas were around. "Krad if you know anything you've got to tell us!" He said.

Krad looked at him and then sighed. "I don't know anything."

"You haven't noticed anything weird happening lately?" satoshi asked.

Krad though for a bit then shook his head deciding not to tell his tamer about his dream.

* * *

I would write more but I had to go to school and I'm too tired to continue right now. I will probably post next chapter tomorrow.

Hope you like it, please review...


	2. Chapter 2

Krad woke up in the middle of the night, again the voice called out to him. He sat up on the bed in the room Satoshi gave him and looked around. He suddenly got the strange feeling like something was telling him to get out of the bed and into the hallway. He got up and walked to the doors, he had to find what was causing him to feel like this. He opened them and walked outside, following the strange feeling he walked downstairs. He felt a magic energy coming from the basement. He walked down the stairs into the basement and looked around the small room.

He noticed some strange sign on the wall in front of him. Krad came closer to take a better look at it. The sign presented a cross and wings behind it -the same sign that appeared on his back when his wings weren't out- _'What's the meaning of this?'_ He reached out to touch it. The second his fingers brushed over the sign, the wall split in two and he could see the corridor leading forward and light at the end of it.

Krad though about turning back but the curiosity got the bast of him. He followed the light into the room on the end of the corridor. He could tell that no-one had been here for ages, looking around he noticed that only thing that was inside was a huge painting in front of him. It presented some-kind of white tower in the middle of the lake. Krad had to admit it looked like a really nice place.

"Not if you're locked inside it for four hundred years." Voice said.

Krad jumped away from the painting._ 'That voice-'_ "Who are you?" He called.

"My name is Kathrin, I've always wanted to meet you Krad."

"Why?" Krad suspiciously walked closer to the painting.

"Its a long story, these seals that Hikari placed on me forbid me from making contact with the outside world. They are weaker now but I still can't talk like this for long."

Krad looked at the chains that spread across the golden frame of the painting. They were pretty strong, maybe even stronger than those on Kokuyoku. He pulled out one of his feathers and started to remove the seal._ 'I just hope I won't regret this.'_ Soon the chains lay on the floor and the artwork burst to life.

"Thank you, now come." Voice said cheerfully.

Krad looked at the artwork suspiciously then moved closer and placed his hand on it. Suddenly his hand started slowly going through it like the artwork was some kind of a portal. He took a deep breath and walked inside.

* * *

Satoshi yawned and stretched in his bed. Good thing he didn't have school today, he didn't feel like getting up. Satoshi continued to lay on his back in his bed then he remembered that Krad was still separated from him. He growled in annoyance and got out of the bed. He washed his face and got dressed up. Satoshi walked down the hallway to the guest room he gave to Krad. (since his curse refused to sleep on anything that wasn't a bed) He knocked on the door and waited a few minutes. "Krad you awake?" He asked and knocked again.

"Yes." Came the voice from behind him. Satoshi turned and saw Krad standing behind him.

Krad yawned and went into the room. Satoshi watched as he collapsed on his bed confused. "You ok?"

"huh? Yea I'm just really tired." His curse answered. Satoshi shrugged and closed the door.

He went downstairs into the kitchen to make himself breakfast. He heard the bell ring and walked to the front door to open them. Daisuke and Krosuke waved at him. "Hi Hiwatari-kun!" Daisuke smiled and walked in.

"Huh? um...Hi?" Satoshi stared at them.

"Emiko told us to check if you're alright. Where's White wings?" Kosuke asked and followed Daisuke inside.

"He is sleeping." Satoshi answered.

"We found something interesting in one of our books." Daisuke said and showed Satoshi an oval-shaped pendant. "The book said that with this artwork the user will be able to separate from his curse." He explained. "We tried it and it worked, while I have this I am able to separate from Dark. Of course we still have to merge sometimes so Dark can regain his energy like you and Krad do."

Satoshi nodded and examined the pendant. "I don't think Krad has anything like that."

"Well the book did say that there's only one, but this is the proof that separation is possible. Now we just have to find out how you two did it." Kosuke said and handed Satoshi the basket he was carriyng. "Emiko sent this, she said that you should gain some weight so you wouldn't get sick." Satoshi nodded and took the basket.

"That's what I told him too but he didn't want to listen." Krad said from the stairway. Everyone turned to look at him.

"I though you were sleeping." Satoshi glared at Krad as he glided down next to him.

"I couldn't sleep." Krad yawned. Dark suddenly appeared next to Daisuke and took a fighting stance. Krad looked at Dark then at his tamer with questioning look.

"They found a way to separate as well." Satoshi explained.

Krad nodded and walked into the kitchen completely ignoring Dark who looked ready ready for a fight. Satoshi, Daisuke and Kosuke continued talking about some interesting things they ran on while searching for way to separate tamer from his curse while Dark followed Krad into the kitchen. Krad was making coffee when Dark walked in. "You need something?" Krad asked not turning around to look at the thief.

"You still don't want to fight?" Dark asked suspiciously.

Krad shook his head and yawned. "Nah I'm too tired for that right now."

"Couldn't sleep?" Dark smirked.

Krad nodded and took a sip of his coffee. "Have you ever heard of the artwork called Wings of Destiny?" He asked after a while.

Dark stared at him surprised. "No, why?"

Krad shrugged. "I heard that name before and was wondering what kind of artwork it was." He turned and walked back upstairs to his room.

* * *

Its sooooooo cold. I hate when it snows and school isn't over yet. Now I have to walk through all that cold snow and freeze my ass off just so I could die out of boredom when I get there.

I decided to use my OC Kathrin for this story-she is the best OC I ever created and she is just perfect for this story! :D

Anyway hope you like it please review and I'll write more.


	3. Chapter 3

Satoshi sat in his room thinking. It was afternoon and Kosuke left, Daisuke decided to stay for a while longer as did Dark. They were watching or better say stalking Krad. "He is acting weird-well weirder-than usual." Dark said. Satoshi nodded, his curse was really acting weird. All he did till now was go to the kitchen, make a coffee then return to his room. Satoshi came to check up on him once and he saw that Krad was lying on his bed reading some book. "I mean who in the world would spend three hours reading a stupid book!?" Dark asked.

"Some people like reading books, not that I can say same for you." Daisuke rolled his eyes.

"Agh, he's been unusually calm lately not to mention that he stopped going on my nerves." Satoshi groaned.

"And that's a bad thing?" Dark commented.

Satoshi ignored him and continued, "He still does try to annoy me now and then but...how can I say...he is acting differently."

"I don't think you should worry about it." Dark said and sat down next to the door, leaning against the wall. "Krad is mentally unstable after all-ouch!"

"I. Am. NOT. Mentally unstable!" Krad hit his other half with a pretty heavy book.

"Krad?! Wh-em-how long have you been there?" Satoshi almost fell from his chair.

"Huh? I just came here, Satoshi-sama." Krad stopped glaring at Dark and raised a brow at his tamer. "I just came here to tell you that I'll go out to stretch my wings a bit and I probably won't return till evening." Krad said and walked out of the room.

"Shouldn't you ask for my permission first?" Satoshi got up from his chair and ran after Krad.

"Why? I'm not using your body so what's the problem?" Krad asked while walking to the stairs.

"How do I know you won't cause some trouble or try to kill someone while out?"

"Emm...I won't, I already told you that I can't fight in this form." Krad walked downstairs and opened the front door. "And I won't go anywhere people can see me, happy now?" He didn't wait for Satoshi to answer, closing the doors behind himself he flew away.

"Not at all..." Satoshi frowned.

Once out of his tamers' sight, Krad turned and flew over the mansion, he landed under the cliff the mansion was built on. Krad walked inside the cave, once he reached the end of the tunnel he looked around to make sure noone was following him. He took one of his feathers out and placed it in the carving in the wall. The wall split in two like a giant doors and he walked inside. He came into the same room he found last night and flew into the artwork that was there.

* * *

"Heh... Krad you really can be mean to your tamer sometimes." Kathrin said and moved her long white hair from her face.

"Its his fault, he is worrying too much." Krad walked over to her.

Kathrin sat up on her round bed that was held up in the air with transparent cotton cloth that hung from the celling. She giggled and gestured for him to sit next to her. "I can't argue with that." She pointed at the magic sphere she was looking at before Krad came in.

Krad sat next to her and looked at the sphere. He saw his tamer walking in circles freaking out and Dark and Daisuke were trying to calm him down. "Told you." He said.

"Hey Krad?" Kathrin lay down again.

"hm?" Krad lay down next to her still looking at the sphere.

"Will you let me go outside?" Krad stopped smiling and looked at her. Kathrin put her hands together. "Please just for a while, I've been locked up inside this place for ages." She begged.

Krad sighed. "I don't know, what if Dark sees you and tries to seal you away?" He asked.

"Do you really think that he will be able to seal me away that easily?" She raised a brow at him. "I am one of strongest Hikari artworks after all."

"Yea, yea I know, but it would be troublesome if Niwa's and my tamer find out about you."

Kathring though about it for a bit then sighed. "I guess." She looked away.

Krad sighed. "I'll take you outside on Christmas eve ok?" He smiled at her.

"OMG! Thanks you're the best!" Kathrin turned and hugged him.

"Yea, yea, but I won't be able to take you out if you strangle me."

"Eh? Sorry." She moved away a bit. "Soooo is it a date?" She asked.

"If you want it to be." Krad shrugged.

"Yes!"

"You really like me don't you?" Krad smirked at her.

"Well I did wait for four hundred years to meet you. I'm so happy!" She shrieked.

"I wish I could thank my first host for creating you." Krad said.

"He created me so you wouldn't be lonely." Kathrin looked at him smiling. " I can still feel all the strong feelings he has for you." Kathrin said and smiled at him.

"Had..." Krad corrected her, sadness and pain obvious in his voice.

"Has-Krad he is still here, Kohri-sama never left you and he never will as long as you carry him in your heart." She hugged him.

"When did you became so smart?" Krad asked her mockingly and returned the hug. "Thank you."

* * *

:P hope you like it. Please review and I'll continue...


	4. Chapter 4

'Where is he?' Satoshi though while walking around his room in circles. He looked up at the clock. 'It's already past midnight. Krad should have returned by now.' He never should have let his curse go outside and roam free. Satoshi sat on his bed and put his head in his hands. 'I'm so stupid How could I let him go out like that!' He wished Daisuke hadn't left few hours ago, if he stayed he would be able to ask Dark to find his other half. 'He is gone the only time I actually need him.' Satoshi though annoyed.

He heard someone walk outside in the hallway. Satoshi quickly jumped from his bed and ran to the doors. He opened them and saw Krad standing in front of him with confused look on his face. Krad moved his hand back to his side, he was about to open the doors and tell his tamer that he is back, guess that isn't needed anymore. Satoshi stared at him and then sighed. "What?" Krad asked.

"You said you'll return in the evening not in the morning!" Satoshi pointed at the clock. It was two am.

Krad stared at him then at the clock Satoshi was pointing at. "So what? I'm a bit late no big deal." He said calmly and walked in direction of his room.

"It is a big deal!" Satoshi yelled at his curse and ran after him. "What were you doing all this time?!"

Krad looked over his shoulder at his tamer. "Flying, I told you I wanted to stretch my wings a bit, didn't I?"

Satoshi was about to yell at him again when he closed the doors completely ignoring his tamer. Satoshi stared at the door of Krads' room then growled and returned to his room. 'I hate him! I hate him so much that I'm going to go crazy if this continues!' He though and sat on the bed.

* * *

Daisuke was searching for some answers to questions he had to solve for his homework while Dark played with With. "Augh, I can't solve any of my assignments, I wish Satoshi was here he would know how to solve all of them."

"Why do you even bother with homework, I would just let it root in my bag if I were on your place." Dark said and started tickling With.

"That's why I'm not asking for your help, shouldn't you know about these things? I mean you were alive when they happened, right?"

Dark though about it for a while. "Nah I'm not interested in what's happening while I'm stealing artworks." He said and leaned against the wall. "Do you think that creep will be able to keep that blond maniac under control?" He asked the question everybody was asking themselves the whole day but noone said it out loud.

Daisuke looked down at his hands. "I don't know, do you think Krad will hurt him?" He asked worried.

"Well considering what idiot he is he would probably do it if he could use his magic. The spells we use for fighting take a lot of energy and if we ran out of it we would change to our tamers, however if he used any magic now it could result in taking a lot more energy than he used while being with his tamer. He could destroy himself and I highly doubt he would do that, he is crazy but not that much." Dark explained.

"But he doesn't need to use magic to fight."

Dark laughed, "Krad always fights with magic, if you haven't noticed he sucks at hand to hand combat." he said.

"Unless he has some kind of weapon." Daisuke added.

"Yea, Satoshi better put all the knifes away..." Dark scratched his head. "And sharp thingies too."

"Kyu!" With jumped up next to strawberry pot and started chewing on strawberries.

"Hey With leave some for us too!" Daisuke got up and walked over to him. With smiled at him and continued chewing. Daisuke sighed. "You're hopeless."

* * *

:P This one's a bit short, I've got to study so I don't have much time to write. There's no school tomorrow so I'll try to write a few more chapters then. :D

Satoshi is freaking out, I feel kinda bad for giving him a hard time but it wouldn't be fun if I didn't. ;)

Hope you like it, review and I'll continue...


	5. Chapter 5

The next day Satoshi woke up feeling like a zombie. He dragged himself into the bathroom, brushed his teeth and got dressed up. He then walked downstairs into the kitchen.

Krad was already there drinking coffee. "Morning, Satoshi-sama!" He said. Satoshi glared at him and dragged himself to the fridge. "My, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed." Krad mocked him. "There's some grilled fish on the cabinet next to the fridge, I made it for you since I noticed that you like eating it for breakfast." He said.

Satoshi stared at his curse in disbelief. 'He did what?!' He turned to look at grilled fish. Satoshi looked it from all sides suspiciously. 'Hmm...'

Krad took a sip of his coffee and rolled his eyes. "Weirdo." He said and stared at Satoshi who was inspecting his food like it was some kind of a bomb.

Satoshi finally took the plate and put it on the table. He sat down and started suspiciously poking it with his chopsticks.

Krad raised a brow at him. "I can't believe this." He got up, took his coffee mug and went upstairs to his room.

Satoshi stared at him go, then returned to poking his food. 'It looks normal...too normal.' He frowned.

* * *

Daisuke woke up early in the morning, brushed his teeth at supersonic speed and rushed downstairs to the living room. "Dai-chan what's wrong?" Emiko asked him from the kitchen.

"I'm going to visit Hiwatari-kun!" Daisuke said and ran to the front door. He grabbed his shoes.

"In 5 am?!" Emiko, Kosuke and Daichi asked in disbelief. "Dai-chan, its too early to go visit anyone." Emiko said.

Daisuke stopped in his tracks. "Its 5 am?"

"Yes you idiot, creep is probably still in his bed sleeping!" Dark dragged himself downstairs. "Thanks for waking me up for nothing!" He smacked Daiske across the head.

"Calm down you two!" Emiko jumped in between them before Dark could start a fight.

"Sorry." Daisuke said.

"Sorry my ass! Don't you dare wake me up again!"

* * *

After he drank his coffee Krad went to visit Kathrin again, he really liked her. She wasn't like all other girls he meet. Riku acted a bit too boyish, Risa was annoying, Towa was annoying as well and so on. He really didn't get how Dark could be with someone like Risa all the time.

Kathrin was...different. She loved peace and quiet and she cared a lot about manners. She said that she can't stand annoying people who act like they rule the world and she despised children who act like wild animals. He recently found out that she was good at drawing and she loved writing. She also loved to collect shiny jewellery and precious gemstones.

She sometimes let him listen to her favourite songs, he liked them too. Some were peaceful and some were happy and cheerful like her.

"Hey Krad." Kathrin turned around when she heard Krad enter her room. "Look at this-" She showed him a sketch of a dress. "What do you think?" Krad looked at the sketch, the dress she drew was light blue colour and it looked like it was made for colder days. "I was planing on wearing it on our date." She said.

"I didn't know you were good at designing clothes." Krad said. "This looks pretty good."

"Yea, I started doing it out of boredom, you master a lot of talents when you're trapped in some stupid tower for four hundred years." She laughed.

"Talents?" Krad asked mockingly. "You have some talents, I didn't notice." He smirked at her.

"You jerk." Kathrin threw a pillow at him and laughed.

* * *

I hate it when I can't find some free time! Now I have to study for another test we have tomorrow. Stupid school!

Hope you like it, please review and sorry this is a bit short :C


	6. Chapter 6

Satoshi heard a doorbell ring and walked from the kitchen to open the front doors. "Hay Satoshi!" Daisuke greeted him. Satoshi invited his friend and the whole Niwa family -including Towa- inside.

"Is something wrong? You look a bit pale dear." Emiko asked him. They went to the living room and Satoshi gestured them to sit on the couch.

"I've been trying to find Krad for hours now, he suddenly disappeared and I can't find him." Satoshi said and collapsed on the armchair.

Dark shivered. "He's here." He said and glared at the door.

They all looked over at the door to the hallway. Few seconds later Krad opened them and walked in. He raised a brow. "Why are you all looking at me like that?" He asked.

"Where have you been?!" Satoshi yelled at his curse and jumped out of the armchair.

"Calm down I just went outside for a bit." Krad said and crossed his arms on his chest.

"Oh really?" Towa asked and started circling around him.

Krad stared at her like she's gone mad. "What are you doing?" He asked her.

"I can feel some magical energy that is completely different from yours all around you!" Towa said and glared at him.

Satoshi glared at Krad. "You were with some artwork?!" 'I knew he was up to something.' He though.

"Emm -I -Its probably ...from some artworks I passed by ...in ...um ...the museum while I was chasing Dark, nothing new." He lied hoping that Niwa's and his tamer will fall for it.

"You haven't chased Dark for a week so it should have been gone by now and its impossible to have so much magic energy surrounding you by simply passing by artworks. Admit it, you've entered one of the paintings and came in contact with being that was living in it!" Towa yelled.

Krad took a step back. "So what if I did?" He asked. 'I'm sooo going to kill that stupid bird!' He glared at Towa

"Who was it and why did you visit it?" Satoshi asked.

"Its none of your business!" Krad yelled at his tamer.

Satoshi stared at Krad completely shocked, his curse never raised his voice at him like that before. Krad sighed and walked upstairs.

"Hey where do you think you're going?!" Dark rushed past Satoshi and yelled at his other half.

"Leave me alone, thief!" Krad yelled at him and went to his room. Krad closed and locked the doors behind himself.

He slided to the floor and leaned against the doors. 'Shit!' He slammed his fist on the floor. "What do I do now?" He asked himself. Satoshi won't let this go so easily.

If he tells him the truth his tamer will only laugh at him and seal him away in some stupid amulet or something in order to prevent him from going outside, but if he keeps quiet about it he will be forced to stay here and won't be able to see Kathrin again.

"Why?" Krad put his hands on his knees and warped his wings around himself.

* * *

Satoshi tried to talk to Krad at least ten times since Niwa's left, but his curse locked himself inside his room and refused to answer him. 'Damn it!' Satoshi though. What the hell was wrong with his curse? Krad never acted that way before.

He got up from his bed and went to try to talk to Krad again. He knocked on the doors of Krads' room. "Krad you in there? Ansver me!" He yelled.

Krad unlocked the doors and opened them "What do you want?" He asked.

"What's going on with you? You aren't acting like yourself!"

Krad sighed. "I can't tell you."

"Will you at least tell me who you've been meeting with?" Satoshi asked annoyed.

Krad looked at him and said, "What's the point? You wouldn't believe anything I say." He closed the doors and locked them again.

Satoshi stood there for a couple of seconds then turned around and went back to his room. 'Yea that helped a lot' He though sarcastically.

* * *

Kathrin rolled on her bed. 'Where is he?' She asked herself. Krad promised to come visit her again in the evening but it was already midnight. 'Did something happen?'

She sat up and tried to make a magical sphere she used to look at outside world. But thanks to being imprisoned for four hundred years she still had trouble controlling her powers. When what was supposed to be sphere took an odd shape she cancelled the spell afraid she will do something stupid.

'I hope he is alright.' She though and looked up through her glass celling at the stars.

* * *

"Towa did you recognise the magical energy you felt on Krad?" Emiko asked when they returned home.

"No I never felt anything like it." Towa said. "But I think I might be able to find it."

"I'll go and make sure Krad doesn't get out of mansion while Satoshi is sleeping." Dark said. "If you find out location of artwork Krad visited make sure to let me know." He added and flew outside.

* * *

Krad was lying on his bed reading a book when something outside caught his attention. He threw a look out of the window and saw Dark flying outside. He frowned. 'There goes my chance to get away.' He though.

After a while he saw Dark open the window and fly into his room. "Ever heard of doors?" He asked annoyed.

"Out with it Krad, what are you planing to do?" Dark asked him.

"I do not plan to do anything!" Krad rolled his eyes and continued reading.

"Then why are you meeting with another artwork?" Dark asked and snatched the book from Krads' hands.

"You wouldn't believe me even if I told you." Krad said and sat up.

"Try me." Dark crossed his arms on his chest and glared at his other half.

"..." Krad looked away. "I...I can't."

Dark stopped glaring at Krad and sat down on his bed next to him. "Krad, what's going on? This isn't like you!"

"I can't tell you! You wouldn't understand." Krad moved away.

Dark sighed. "Will you tell me if I promise you that I won't tell anybody about it and if it won't harm anyone I won't try to stop you from seeing that artwork?" He asked.

Krad though about it for a bit. "I highly doubt you will believe me but whatever..." And he started telling Dark what happened...

* * *

In next few chapters I will describe all these moments Krad spent with Kathrin. (That I didn't describe before)

Hope you're enjoying the story so far. I'll wait till I get 2 reviews for this chapter before continuing...


	7. Chapter 7

_-flashback-_

_Krad looked at the chains that spread across the golden frame of the painting. They were pretty strong, maybe even stronger than those on Kokuyoku. He pulled out one of his feathers and started to remove the seal. 'I just hope I won't regret this.' Soon the chains lay on the floor and the artwork burst to life._

_"Thank you, now come." Voice said cheerfully._

_Krad looked at the artwork suspiciously then moved closer and placed his hand on it. Suddenly his hand started slowly going through it like the artwork was some kind of a portal. He took a deep breath and walked inside._

* * *

Once he entered the painting Krad found himself in the middle of the field facing a giant tower in the middle of the lake. He threw a look behind himself. There was a stone structure that looked like a door frame that was probably the way outside.

He spread his wings and flew in direction of the tower. Once he was near it he noticed a girl sitting on a stone looking at the lotuses that were floating on the waters' surface.

She had long white-silver hair that shined on sunlight. She was wearing a long white dress, white high boots and white headphones with small wings on sides around her neck. She had great white wings like him but her feathers had the golden stripe on tip. 'She must be Kathrin.' Krad though.

Kathrin turned around and smiled at him. He walked across the stones and stood next to her. She stood up. "I was waiting for you." She said.

"How do you know me?" Krad asked and looked at her sky blue eyes.

"Kohri-sama told me about you." She said. "He was travelling a lot and he didn't want you to be lonely while he was away so he created me to be your friend. He called me The Wings of Destiny, but my real name is Krathrin."

She turned away from him. "I...I'm so glad that I meet you, I was waiting for four hundred years, since I got sealed away by his daughter just as I was finished I never had a chance to meet you."

Krad looked away. "So you don't know what happened to him?" He asked.

"I do, my powers allowed me to look into outside world, but I was able to only see people I've meet before so it looked pretty much empty, like I was all alone in the world. But I did see what happened, I'm sorry..." She looked at her feet. "I know you two were very close."

Krad though about what she said. "How come he never told me about you?"

"He wanted to surprise you." She said. "I wanted to talk to you for so long but the chains were too strong and I wasn't able to speak to you, good thing they grew weaker over years." She said. "I'm sorry I woke you up in the middle of the night." She smiled at him.

"Did you separate me from Satoshi?" Krad asked.

"Yes it was me, I wasn't able to talk to you while you two were together so I gave you your own body. It took almost all my strength to do it so I'm pretty much empty right now. It will take a while till my powers return to me." she explained.

"T-thank you for giving me my own body." Krad said.

Kathrin smiled. "You're cute when you blush." She chuckled.

"EH? I'm not blushing!"

"Yes you are!" Kathrin came closer to him and hugged him.

"Eh-what a-are you doing?" Krad asked.

Kathrin laughed and flew up. "Will you stay with me for a while longer?" She asked.

Krad though about it for a bit. "Yea." 'What's wrong with me?" He asked himself. Being near Kathrin made him feel weird, he decided to ignore it for now and flew next to her.

For whole night Krad stayed with her, he enjoyed her company for some reason. Maybe it was because she didn't see him as a curse or infection but as a friend.

Kathrin was the second person who accepted him like that and he was grateful for it.

The weird feeling he felt didn't go away and longer he stayed with her the stronger it got. It was starting to get impossible to ignore but he didn't really feel the need to get rid of it anymore. He had to admit it felt nice and he didn't want it to go away.

He told her to not come outside till her powers return, he didn't want her to get hurt, and he definitely didn't want Satoshi or Dark to seal her away.

Kathrin didn't seem very happy to be ordered around but she admitted it was good idea to stay here. Krad promised her to come visit her every night so she wouldn't feel lonely. Not that he minded.

The morning came surprisingly quickly and he had to leave. Once back in Hikari mansion he noticed how tired he was. He went to his room and found Satoshi there knocking on the door. He sighed and came closer to his tamer.

* * *

Finally done, hope you like it!


	8. Chapter 8

_-flashback-_

_"I wish I could thank my first host for creating you." Krad said._

_"He created me so you wouldn't be lonely." Kathrin looked at him smiling. " I can still feel all the strong feelings he has for you." Kathrin said and smiled at him._

_"Had..." Krad corrected her, sadness and pain obvious in his voice._

_"Has-Krad he is still here, Kohri-sama never left you and he never will as long as you carry him in your heart." She hugged him._

_"When did you became so smart?" Krad asked her mockingly and returned the hug. "Thank you."_

* * *

"By the way-" Kathrin rolled out of the bed and took her mp4. "I found one really good song, wanna hear it?" Krad nodded and sat up. Kathrin sat next to him and offered him one earphone. "Here it is." She said as she pressed play button.

_Love is darkness…_

_If night were to fall, oh, upon the two of us_  
_Everything would vanish,_  
_oh, like a shooting star_

_Ima no ai wa ichi-senchi-saki ga mienakute _  
_Tesaguri o shite motome atta fukai yami yo _

_Boku wa kimi no nani o mite ita? _  
_Nani o shitte ita nodarou? _  
_Semai mado ga _  
_Bugendai to kanchigai shite ita yo _

"It sounds nice." Krad said. "Whats the name of the song?" He asked.

"Yea its one of my favourites its called 'Darkness' by SKE48." Kathrin smiled.

_Kiete shimaou _  
_Kono kanashimi no soto e _  
_Kioku wa chirabaru dake _  
_Kagayaku koto no nai hoshi _  
_Zetsubō ga subete nomikonde iku _  
_Kasu ka na hikari ya oto mo… _  
_Boku no ude ga dakishime teta _  
_Nukumori sae mo nuritsubusa rete _  
_Dark… Dark… _

_Don'na toki mo ikanaru jōkyō demo kono mama _  
_Mukuwarenai unmei demo kage de ii-sa _

_Kimi wa boku no nani o shinjiru? _  
_Nani o gisei ni suru tsumori ka? _  
_Kagami no naka _  
_Sono hon'ne wa doko ni kakushite aru no? _

"All songs are your favourites." Krad chuckled.

"Not true, there are some songs I don't like." Kathrin said.

"Oh really?" Krad asked mockingly.

"Yea really."

_Tozashita hāto _  
_Mou maku wa ori teru _  
_Mirai wa imiganai sa _  
_Jikan wa sudeni tomatta _  
_Atarashii sora ga hajimaranainara _  
_Kuuki no ugoki ya nioi mo… _  
_Boku no gensōde shika nai _  
_Ai shite iru _  
_Aisa rete iru… _

_Moshimo kiseki ga kono yami o saite mo _  
_Taiyou nante mienaidarou _  
_Zutto doko made mo _  
_Eien ni kimi o tada omoi tsudzukete _  
_Boku wa fukai yami ni iki o hisometai _

"I love spending time with you Krad." Kathrin leaned against him.

"huh? You do?" Krad asked surprised.

"Yea, you're so nice and honest, unlike all the other people I've meet... I wish we could stay like this forever." Kathrin said.

"Me too...Kathrin...I...I don't want to lose you." Krad said.

"I don't want to lose you either...because..."

_Kiete shimaou _  
_Kono kanashimi no soto e _  
_Kioku wa chirabaru dake _  
_Kagayaku koto no nai hoshi _  
_Zetsubō ga subete nomikonde iku _  
_Kasu ka na hikari ya oto mo… _  
_Boku no ude ga dakishime teta _  
_Nukumori sae mo nuritsubusa rete _

_Daremoshiranai gingakei no hate made _  
_Kotae no nai inochi wa rin'ne suru_

"...I love you."

"I love you too, Kathrin."

* * *

I know that song isn't really romantic but I really like that song so I wanted to put it in my story.

Its a bit short and crappy but I hope you like it, please review and I'll continue...


	9. Chapter 9

"Sooo...You've met this artwork named Wings of Destiny and fell in love with her, so every time you disappeared you actually went to see her?" Dark asked after Krad told him about how he met Kathrin and why he and Satoshi separated. (Note: Krad didn't tell Dark about everything that happened, especially not about his host and their relationship.)

"Yea..." Krad said.

There was a moment of silence and then Dark burst in laughter. "Seriously?! I though you'd come up something better than...that!" He continued laughing.

_'Was I expecting something else?'_ Krad though and shook his head.

"You falling in love?! Ha ha ha ha ha ha! That's hilarious!" Dark got up and walked over to the window. "You know, you're really heartless Krad. Lying to your tamer like this and hurting him all the time, you care only about yourself and no-one else."

He turned to look at his other half who was staring at him shocked. "You are demon, infection that's been killing Hikari for thousands of years. I'll give you one more day to tell us the truth if you don't... Satoshi gave us the permission to seal you away." Dark spread his wings and before Krad was able to stop him, flew away.

"Infection..." Krad whispered to himself and went to the hallway. He stopped for a few seconds in front of Satoshis' room still thinking about what Dark said and then knocked lightly on the door. "Satoshi?" He waited few minutes waiting for answer, when he got none he opened the door and walked inside.

Krad walked to Satoshis' bed and looked at his tamers' sleeping form. He sat next to the bed and gently petted Satoshi on head. "So you'll let them seal me just like that...?" He asked sadly. "If I tell you the truth you'll probably just laugh at me... like Dark did." Krad leaned against the bed and closed his eyes. "Guess tomorow will be the last time I'll see you... I'm sorry... I wish you could forgive me someday." With that he got up and returned to his room.

* * *

Krad woke up early next morning and went to make some coffee, when he returned to his room he almost passed out. "KATHRIN?! WHAT ARE-WHAT ARE YOU DOING-HERE-IN MY ROOM?!"

"Stop yelling!" Kathrin yelled at him and got up from his bed. "I was worried about you!" She said. "For the whole night I had this feeling like something is going to happen to you."

"I-I'm sorry, my tamer figured out that I was meeting with you and I was afraid that he would follow me if I went to visit you. If I have to be sealed away I want to at least prevent them from taking your life." Krad said and hugged her.

"Wait-WHAT!" Kathrin pushed him away. "They are going to seal you away?!"

"If I don't tell them the truth- which they won't believe, so yes I'm pretty much screwed up." Krad said. "Please, you must go, if my tamer finds you he might do something terrible to you!" He hugged her again. "Please..."

"But-"

"KRAD?!" They heard Satoshis' voice coming from the hallway.

"Shit!" Krad pushed Kathrin in his closet and closed it just as Satoshi came into his room.

"Who were you talking to?" He asked.

"Ah? Emmm...I...was talking...to...myself! Yea I was feeling kinda lonely so I started talking to myself, hehehe." Krad said.

Satoshi stared at him like he's gone crazy. "...O...K?" He said and left. Krad waited till his tamer was completely out of sight then opened the closet.

"You hid me in your closet?!" Kathrin asked in disbelief.

"What were you expecting me to do?!"

"..."

"Shit he's coming back!" Krad said and pushed her in closet again.

"What-" Kathrin screamed as she fell down.

"Was that you?" Satoshi asked.

"Eh?"

"That scream." Satoshi rolled his eyes.

"Oh yea, hehe that was...me...I saw...a spider!" Krad said.

"A spider?" Satoshi asked and raised a brow.

"Yea big, hairy...em...yucky spider."

Satoshi stared at his curse like he's gone mad-again. He sighed and went to his room.

"phew!" Krad opened the door of his closet. "You ok?" He asked.

"Will you stop doing that?!" Kathrin asked and got out.

"Yea if you leave, please, before I lose the last bit of my dignity." Krad begged.

"Good thing he didn't notice my white fluffy purse on your bed." Kathrin laughed.

"Yea that would be the though one." Krad admitted, he looked at Kathrin and they both burst into laughter. "Lets get out of here." He suggested.

"Yea." Kathrin grabbed her purse and puled him outside through the window.

"Krad, was that a white fluffy-" Satoshi ran back into his room and looked around. "Huh?"

* * *

Satoshi thinks Krad is a weirdo XD

I feel kinda bad for doing that to him...anyway hope you liked it, review and I'll continue...


	10. Chapter 10

"What made you change your mind and come with me so quickly?" Kathrin asked once she and Krad were far away from Hikari mansion.

"If this is going to be my last day of freedom I should at least spend it with the person I love." He said and hugged Kathrin.

"So you plan on quietly doing what they tell you to?" Kathrin asked.

"No...I will give them one hell of a fight!" Krad said.

Kathrin laughed and flew away. "Let me test your speed, you need to be quick if you want to have a chance of escaping." She laughed. Krad looked up and flew over to her. "We race to the windmills, kay?" She pointed in direction of windmills. Krad nodded and she started counting down. "3...2...1, GO!" She said and flew away at amazing speed.

Krad soon appeared next to her. "Is that the best you can do?" He mocked.

Kathrin glared at him and flew away again. "I bet you can't keep with me at this speed!" She yelled back.

Krad smiled and flew next to her again. "You were saying?"

"I guess its time to get serious." Kathrin suddenly flew down and continued flying less than a meter from water.

Krad looked down at her._ 'She is fast...'_ He smirked and flew after her._ 'But not fast enough!'_ They soon came to the windmills both at the same time. "I didn't know you were that fast." Krad said panting and collapsed on the grass.

"You too...phew, I never saw anyone faster than myself before." Kathrin sat next to him.

"heh...I am the fastest artwork ever created you know?"

"You? what about me!" Kathrin tackled him.

"Nah you were a tiny bit slower than me." He mocked. Kathrin laughed and started tickling him. "Hehehe-stop that!"

"Not untill you admit that I'm as fast as you...If not even faster!"

"Never!"

* * *

Daisuke heard the phone ringing and quckly gulped down the last bit of his breakfast. He then ran over to the phone. "Hello?" He asked.

"Niwa, I need help!" He heard Satoshis' voice.

"Huh? Hiwatari-kun? Whats wrong?" Daisuke asked. Dark and everyone else in room looked at Daisuke.

"Its Krad, he started acting weirdly and then disappeared!"

"WHAT?!" Daisuke asked in disbelief.

"I need your help to find him!"

"Sure, don't worry we will find him." Daisuke hung up and ran over to Dark. "Krad disappeared, we have to find him before he hurts someone!"

"On it!" Dark said and called With. "Lets go." He spread his wings and flew outside.

* * *

Meanwhile Krad and Kathrin were walking around on the beach. "I won't let them take you away, Krad." Kathrin said and moved closer to him.

"What about you? I know you said that they can't seal you but don't you think you should be just a little bit careful?" Krad asked her.

"I am careful." Kathrin walked away from him and spun around. "look at that sunset!" She said.

"Yea its beautiful..." Krad walked to her and warped his hands around her. "I love you."

"I love you too." Kathrin turned her head and kissed Krad. (ON LIPS XD)

They didn't notice that Dark was standing only few meters away from them._ 'He was speaking the truth?!'_ Dark stared at them shocked. "Krad!" He yelled.

Krad broke the kiss and looked at his other half._ 'Damn it!'_ He though.

Dark walked closer to them. "So...you were...speaking the truth?" He asked.

"Yes..." Krad said and warped his wing around Kathrin. "So what will you do now?" He asked.

Dark stayed silent for a while._ 'Good question.'_ "Why didn't you tell us sooner!?"

"Because I would probably get the same reaction from others as I did from you."

Dark stared at him for a while and then looked at Kathrin- who was glaring at him._ 'No wonder they like each-other.'_ He sweat-dropped. "Will you tell them about it or should I do it?"

"You do it, I want to stay here with Kathrin for a little longer." Krad said and hugged Kathrin tighter.

"Why are you talking like you two will never meet again?"

"You said it...That they will seal me away today." Krad said.

Dark laughed. "If you don't tell the truth, yes. But since you were speaking the truth-"

"I doubt it they will let us be together either way."

"They will... trust me." Dark said.

Krad looked at him then at Kathrin who nodded. He sighed and let go of her. "Fine, lets go..." He said and they followed Dark to the Niwa residence.

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" Krad asked when they arrived to the front door. Dark nodded and opened the door. "I'm back!" He called.

"Dark!" Daisuke ran in front of him. "Did you-" And then noticed Krad and white-haired girl next to him. "Who-?"

"I'll explain everything, but lets get in living room first." Dark said and gestured Krad and Kathrin to follow him.

"Dark you're back!" Emiko stood up, Dark looked around the room. It seemed like everyone was there-including Satoshi.

"Did you find him?" Satoshi asked.

"Not just him..." Dark pointed at Krad and Kathrin who came into the living room after him.

Satoshi stared first at his curse then at the girl that was with him. "W-HUH?"

"Well I'll leave explanations to you two then." Dark grinned at Krad and sat down on one of free chairs. Krad looked around the room and sighed._ 'No turning back now.'_ He though.

-after some explanations(same as when Dark asked him about it)-

Everybody was staring at Krad and Kathrin who were sitting on couch in front of them. "So that means..." Emiko looked from Krad to Kathrin. "You're his girlfriend?" She asked. Kathrin nodded and looked at Emiko. "Thats so cute!" Emiko suddenly jumped from her seat. Everybody stared at her. "You two look so cute together!"

"Wait-What?" Krad asked in disbelief -this was soo not the reaction he was expecting. Emiko ran over to Kathrin and started raining questions on her, like 'How did you two meet?', 'Was it a love at first sight?' and so on.

Satoshi walked over to Krad. "So all this time you've been visiting her?" Satoshi asked and Krad nodded. "But this is not possible." Satoshi murmured.

"Satoshi-sama? Now that you know what happened...will you still seal me away?" Krad asked him.

Satoshi though for a bit. "Yes." He glared at his curse.

"Come on Satoshi-" Kosuke put hand on his shoulder. "You can't just separate them like that, not now they can finally be together without having to hide it." He said.

"...Krad... Could you two leave us for a while to discuss this?" Satoshi asked.

Much to his surprise Krad did what he told him to and went out to the little garden behind the house with Kathrin. "Do you think they will let us be together like this?" He asked.

"That woman seemed to like me and Dark already said that he's okay with it. What worries me is your tamer." Kathrin leaned against the stone fence.

"Yea..." Krad hugged her. "Are you cold?" He asked, Kathrin nodded and Krad warped his white wings around her. "Better?"

"Yea." Kathrin snuggled closer to him.

* * *

"Well what do we do now?" Daiki asked.

"We should seal them both." Satoshi said and glared at the two outside.

"We can't do that!" Emiko pointed at them. "Just look at them, they really love each-other!"

"And this is the first time they can be together without having to hide from us." Kosuke added.

"I agree, that artwork doesn't seem to be aggressive and it seems that she has good influence on White wings." Daiki said.

"Yea before he wouldn't even come near this place or even talk to any of us, now look at him he's done all this for her." Dark said.

"Then we'll just leave them alone?!" Satoshi asked in disbelief. "They are faking it, There is no way that he is able to really fall in love! Have you forgotten that he is a curse, a infection! He doesn't have feelings!"

"I don't think that's true Satoshi, dear." Emiko looked at two hugging angels outside. "They look so cute, like a couple of lovebirds." She said.

"Satoshi, maybe you should give him a chance." Kosuke put hand on Satoshis' shoulder.

Satoshi looked at his curse and his girlfriend outside. "Fine." He sighed.

* * *

Well that's it for today please review and I'll continue...


End file.
